Ally Mayfair-Richards
Ally Mayfair-Richrds is the protagonist villain of American Horror Story: Cult. She is portrayed by Sarah Paulson, who also portrayed by Sally McKenna in American Horror Story: Hotel, Mary Epps in 12 Years a Slave and Dr. Ellie Staple in Glass. History While at first Ally is a strict protagonist, during the middle of the season she transitions into a protagonist villain, making the choice to join the Cult as the Pentagram clown. Ally has multiple phobias, which Kai Anderson used to taunt and torment her, along with his cult, which Ally's wife Ivy had joined, out of hatred to Ally for being the one to carry their son during birth. In "Winter of Our Discontent", Ally joins the evil cult, becoming the Pentagram clown, a role previously filled by Beverly. In the following episode, Ally tries to escape the cult with Ivy to keep themselves and Oz safe. However, Kai convinces Oz that he is his father and Oz stays with Kai, foiling Ally and Ivy's plan. Ally and Ivy go home to have dinner and Ally poisons their wine and pasta sauce, revealing to Ivy that she never actually trusted her and only wanted two things in her life: To watch Ivy die and get Oz all to herself. Ivy dies from the poison, as Ally watches in delight. Ally goes to the fertility clinic and begs for and receives proof that Kai is not the father of Oz. Ally then begs for another favor from the receptionist. Later, Kai arrives for dinner and they discuss Kai as a role model, and Oz's behavior. Kai asks for Ivy and Ally reveals to him that she poisoned her, and that she's in the trunk of her car. Kai asks how it felt to watch her die and Ally produces Kai's donor file from the clinic. She calls it divine intervention and Kai says he spoke the concept into existence. She says that their son is destined for greatness, like his father. Together, they take Ivy to the room where Kai's deceased father and more lay and leave her on the floor. Kai, Ally and Oz embrace, now a "real family". In the penultimate episode, Ally becomes the right-hand woman to Kai and when she catches Bebe trying to kill him, she shoots her in the head with no hesitation. She then lies to Kai, stating that Winter is the mole. However, after Kai kills Winter, she discovers that Speedwagon is the real mole and kills him. In the finale, it is revealed that she is actually a mole herself for the FBI and was sent to infiltrate the Cult. She was granted immunity, thus leading her to perform her villainous deeds. She has Kai captured and goes on to run for State Senate. However, Kai escapes and attempts to kill her, only for her to trick him, while Beverly shoots him dead. Ally wins the election, but is revealed to secretly be operating as a member of a womens cult, seemingly a new version of SCUM. Gallery AllyWOUD4.png Trivia *Ally is the second villain role from Sarah Paulson in American Horror Story. It is also the third main protagonist role, however, it is only the only one in which she is the sole protagonist. *Ally takes over the role of the Pentagram clown from Beverly Hope. *It is unclear if she was the Pentagram clown who assisted in killing Gary or if Beverly had reclaimed her role. Navigation de:Ally Mayfair-Richards Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Usurper Category:Successful Category:Opportunists Category:Propagandists Category:Incriminators Category:Misandrists Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cult Leaders Category:Vengeful Category:Businessmen Category:Murderer